Through A Malfoy's Eyes
by venom one
Summary: Now accepted into the Dark Lords inner circle, Draco finds that he may have just made the biggest mistake in his life. He starts seeing things differently and Draco realizes that he might never be the same again....... Ch. 4 up!
1. The Begining of the End

*Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish so. I just like to invent and here I am...inventing away. There might be other stories like this one but I hope that I can make this different. Draco doesn't fall for some girl or anything cheesy like that. He barely even knows it's happening when it does happen. But...he's falling outta evil. I hope to make this story a nice good long one and hope to get lotsa reviews. Well, here you go, the first chapter of 'Through a Malfoy's Eyes'  
  
Luv,..... Me  
P.S. If you read this, stay till the end of the chapter cuz something semi big happens (well, that's actually where it starts, the whole story, at the end of this chapter) and it'll be a waste if you don't read the whole thing.  
  
  
*~Chapter One: The Beginning of the End~*  
  
  
"You're gonna pay for that Potter!" Draco yelled as he brought his wand high in the air, then bringing it down swiftly so it was eye level with Harry. All he wanted to do was hurt Harry. Bad.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted. A bright flash of red shot from his wand and knocked Harry to the other side of the chamber. Ron, who had been standing next to Harry ran over and kneeled on the ground next to him to see if he was hurt. Hermione stared at Draco in shock and looked back at Harry who was now unconscious. Draco smirked.  
  
"Stay outta it mudblood," he said. He quickly jerked his head in the direction of the door and headed out to the hall. Vincent and Gregory followed him quickly and hurried to his side. His fist clenched in anger as he thought of Harry. Of Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm so glad next year's my last one at this muggle loving school. I just wish it were over sooner," Draco said as they headed up a steep staircase on their way to the Slytherin common room. Nobody understood him here. No one except for a few other Slytherins. No body understood the true meaning of a wizard; no body cared about pure bloods anymore. They all loved the muggles.   
  
The three of them stopped in front of a stretch of bare, damp stonewall. Draco stepped up to give the password.  
  
"Dragon's blood," he said hastily. A door hidden beneath the stone slid open. The soft smell of lavender wafted towards them as they entered. Draco took in a deep breath of it and filled his lungs with the sweet scent.   
  
"Pansy's burning her incense again." He said happily, sniffing the air once more. He really liked when she did that. It took out the horrible smell that their common room usually held.   
  
"Hey Draco!" she said as they proceeded towards her. He bent down and grabbed one of the purple sticks that weren't lit yet and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
"Hey Pansy.... do you think I can borrow this, for the dormitory?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled revealing slightly crooked teeth. She was the best girl there was in the whole of Slytherin. If it was believable, the other girls were worse.  
  
"Well, yeah. But you're not really borrowing it are you? I mean, you're not going to give it back after it's all burned up, right?" Draco laughed slightly.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I was just trying to be a little nice."  
  
Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. "Draco Malfoy, when have YOU ever been nice?"  
  
Draco chose to ignore her and started to head down to his room. He lit the small lavender incense and set in a tiny golden tray that was on his nightstand. Draco sat down on his bed and looked towards the window. Through the green translucent sheets that hung from his four-poster and surrounded his bed he could see a bright full moon.   
  
He reached over to the drawer on his nightstand and grabbed a small picture. The figures within it were standing in front of a large manor and smiling. Draco looked at himself in the picture; he was standing next to a tall blonde haired woman. He threw the picture on his bed and sat back into the pillows. The scene that took place not long ago played in his mind and he became full of anger again.  
  
"Who does Potter think he is? He has no right to insult my mum...at least I have one. His is DEAD, she was too weak to deserve to live anyways,"   
  
He thought of what Harry had said. 'Malfoy, you're mother most be really stupid...to marry a slimy git like your father...' Draco didn't know why that had got him so mad but he just couldn't stand it when people talked about his family. Especially one's worse off than him.  
  
For the next few minutes the only thing that Draco could hear was the constant booming of Harry's words. Racking through his brain. He had to get back to the common room. While he was here, alone in the dormitory, there weren't any distractions from thinking. Slowly he went back upstairs to the common room. Vincent and Gregory were in a corner hovering over the day's issue of the 'Daily Prophet'. Draco decided to sit in a chair that was next to them.   
  
"What are you two up to?" he asked looking down at the paper.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little bit of...light reading." Vincent said with a smirk. Greg stifled a laugh.  
  
"Has anything good happened?" Draco asked. He hadn't been paying attention to the 'Daily Prophet' lately. Nothing had been happening, well, not since Voldemort's return. But, Voldemort had wanted to stay low for a while so he could gain the most power. So he hadn't been very active yet. Well, except for at Death Eater meetings and what not. Draco had been lucky enough to attend a few and was already on high rankings with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes! Guess who just got fired? Clue: he's in the ministry." Greg put in excitedly and taking his eyes off the paper to look at Draco.  
  
"Hmmm... who? Fudge?" Draco asked. "The bastard deserves it,"   
  
"No, better!" Vincent said. Draco thought for a moment, he couldn't think of anyone. He looked at Vincent.  
  
"Who could be better?"   
  
"Arthur Weasley!" Vincent and Gregory chimed in at once. Draco's mouth flopped open. The Wealey's were in no condition for Arthur to be losing his job. They were already poor when he had one. This was great.  
  
"You're kidding!" Draco said. He jumped up and stood behind them trying to get a glance at the paper. To just see a picture. Maybe of that sorry family all-poor and having to move. Draco could picture Ron sitting on some street corner with pants that were too short and holes in his shoes.  
  
"Why? What'd he do?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"He..." Just then the common room door slid open and Professor Snape emerged. He walked over to Draco with an angered look on his face. He stepped right up to him and his lips became as fine as McGonagall's.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked in a acidly tone. The whole of the common room fell silent and Draco could feet all head's turn in their direction.  
  
"Professor I..." Snape cut him off.  
  
"Young Potter is in the Hospital Wing right now, KNOCKED OUT. You attacked a student. Explain yourself," Snape said, glaring down at Draco with cold eyes. He gulped.   
  
"Well, you see Professor, he insulted both my mum and my dad. I...I couldn't let him get away with that." Draco said bravely putting his chin high in the air so he was more level with Snape.  
  
"And he has reasons to insult them." Snape spat.  
  
"Now, I can't let you off easy on this one Mr. Malfoy. I have to many times already. That's going to be a detention AND 10 points from Slytherin." Draco's mouth opened and he was about to try and justify himself once more but Snape spoke again, this time more calmly.  
  
"I advise you, to make sure that next time you don't put yourself in situation that forces me to take points from my own house again." Snape turned around and, as his cloak swished behind him, left the common room.  
  
"Ah, man! Detention?" Draco said as he walked back down to the dormitories. Forget about being distracted from thinking, now he had more things to think about. He had almost completely forgotten about what Vincent and Gregory had told him until he was just getting in to bed. He thought for a moment. And Ron on the street corner, this time in the rain, came to his mind again.  
  
"This is going to be fun," he told himself.  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * ***** *  
  
It had been weeks since Draco had served his detention. He hadn't really seen Harry since he had knocked him out but he did have a chance to talk to Ron. He had gotten a good beating for saying it to. But all in all, he walked away with a bruise...Ron walked away with a bloody nose and twisted wrist. Luckily he didn't get any punishment for this, it seemed that nobody had actually found out.  
  
Draco's first real relief was when their first Hogsmeade trip of the year came around a week before Christmas vacation. Finally he'd be able to get away from all this and have a good time. Vincent, Greg, Pansy, Blaise, and him were already planning on going to the Three Broomsticks before heading over to the joke shop.   
  
They ran into Ron on their way there. Draco felt like trying his luck and messing with him again. He took a play on what they had said to him a while ago.  
  
"You know what Weasley? I think YOUR mum must be really stupid. No, I think she must be INSANE. She married your dad didn't she? All he seems to be able to do is screw things up. That's why he got fired. Hey, it's not so bad...maybe you'll be able to go on Welfare now. You'd probably be better off then you were before."   
  
Ron's eyes flashed and he started after Draco. Harry and Hermione pulled him back by his upper arms. Draco smiled mischievously and looked over at him before walking away. He heard something behind him and turned around. Harry and Hermione had been thrown to the ground and Ron was getting closer to Draco by the second. With quickening speed. He backed up and reached into his pocket to grab his wand but it was too late. Ron had already tackled him to the ground. Pansy backed up.  
  
"Draco!" she squeaked.   
  
Vincent and Greg both grabbed their wands and pointed them at Ron. Draco put his hand up to stop them. He wanted to settle this himself.   
  
"So, Weasley. You want to get hurt some more? Didn't I already take care of that for you?"  
  
"Malfoy, I'm gonna hurt you so bad..." Ron started. Draco cut him off sharply.  
  
"Oh, bullshit! You couldn't hurt me if you tried," he spat out in disgust. Draco heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw Professor Snape leering over them.  
  
"MR. Malfoy, I advice you, once again, to watch you language AND your actions when you are out here in front of people. You'll give all Hogwarts students a bad name." He said.   
  
"Yes Professor," Draco answered. Snape looked past him at Harry and Ron.  
  
"As for you two, Potter, Weasley, ten points each from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Professor he...!" Ron stared at Snape.  
  
"No buts Weasley." Professor Snape walked off. Draco looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and smirked. This trip had turned out better than he had thought it would.   
  
The five of them headed over to the Three Broomsticks leaving Ron standing full of mud and as red as his hair.  
  
Pansy looked over at Draco. "So, are you looking forward to Christmas vacation?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yes," he answered. "Why ask?"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe we could get together over the break,"   
  
"You know we are, all of us are probably," he said, looking at her. She nodded as if she knew what they were talking about. Blaise looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? We all are..." Draco didn't know what exactly to say. The Blaise family wasn't in with the others. And most likely they wouldn't be called in for a Death Eater meeting. As a matter of fact, they weren't even Death Eaters at all.  
  
"YOU won't, but they will," Draco said looking over at Pansy, Vincent, and Greg. Blaise still looked bewildered and now she look at little left out.  
  
"Never mind," Draco said as he walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Draco smiled as the Hogwarts express pulled into Kings Cross. He got to stay home for two weeks. Two Potter, Weasley and Granger free weeks. Through the window he saw a familiar black Chevy Avalanche. The door opened and a tall man stepped out. A muggle woman accidentally brushed shoulders with him and he raised his lip with detest. A little girl stepped out of the car behind him and looked around the station for any sign of Draco. The train screeched to a halt in front of platform 9 3/4. Draco grabbed his things and headed out. The little girl ran up to him and put her arms around his middle.  
  
"Draco I missed you so much! I can't wait till I get to come here next year with you!" she said before she let him go. Draco groaned.  
  
"I've only been gone since September, Adrienne. That's four months." He said looking down at her.   
  
"But still, I miss you whenever you're gone!" Draco smiled. He's sister was just so...cute. That was the only word for it. He picked her up and headed over to his father, pulling his things behind him with one hand. When he got over to their truck his dad helped him put his things in the trucks bed.   
  
Draco's father had stopped asking him how school had been going since the most frequent response was 'It sucked,'  
  
Draco set Adrienne in the front seat of the car and got in. They took off and through the back windows Draco watched Kings Cross station grow smaller and smaller. It wasn't too far out of London to where they lived so it didn't take a long time. The Malfoy Manor was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It was situated in a small non-muggle community. Most of the occupants of it were Death Eaters. Slowly Draco started to see the outline of a huge black house about three stories tall. It looked much like a haunted house except fancier and well kept. Their car pulled up in front of the large garage that only took up a small portion of the house. It was about the only muggle thing they owned because it was easier to get around without having to appearate and disapearate since Draco and Adrienne couldn't yet. Before they entered the manor Lucius turned to Draco.   
  
"There's going to be another meeting in about two weeks, Draco. I would like you to attend it. And, if things go well, we might have a new member in the family." He said. Draco smiled.  
  
"Really?" He looked at his father who nodded. Adrienne ran up to Lucius.  
  
"Oh, please daddy can't I go! You never let me go!" She said tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"No..."  
  
"But daddy!" Lucius bit his lip.  
  
"How 'bout I make it up to you honey. Why doesn't your brother take you to that candy shop you like? Then will it be fine?" Adrienne grinned and turned to Draco.  
  
"You're really gonna take me?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Draco looked over at his father who nodded again.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, glaring at Lucius.  
  
"Yay!" she said and grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on let's go!" she started dragging him away from the house.  
  
"But where is this place?" Draco asked.  
  
"It in that small....muggle town just outside of here," Lucius said slowly.  
  
"Come on!" Adrienne was still pulling him.  
  
"I know how to walk," he said. She let go of him and they started heading down a small path that was surrounded with trees. It was about a ten-minute walk to the town and there wasn't really a point to go that far just for candy. At least, Draco couldn't see one. His sister had always loved candy but usually THEIR candy, not muggle candy. Draco had only tried it once and he didn't like talking about it. Soon enough though they were coming up over a hill and heading into the small muggle village.   
  
Draco walked silently down towards the candy shop where Adrienne was leading him. It was a bright day and his golden hair shone in the sunlight. The town was bursting with muggle shoppers. Adrienne bounced joyfully at his side.   
  
"Come on Draco I don't want it to close before we get there!" she said.  
  
"Where is this place anyways?" He asked. Adrienne was the only reason he was willing to put up with so many muggles at once. Of course, she couldn't go by herself, so he had to take her. As much as Draco didn't want to admit it, but since the time he had tried it, he had loved muggle candy. But he barely ever got to have it. He especially liked their M&M's, whatever kind of name M&M was he didn't know.   
  
"There it is!" Adrienne called out and pointed to a small shop with red lettering 'Candy Shoppe'  
  
"Alright," he said as they headed into it.   
  
"How much am I allowed to get?" she asked.   
  
"As much as you want," he replied. That was half true. They didn't have a money limit.  
  
Adrienne ran around the store grabbing whatever she could get and returned to Draco with a large basket full. He looked at all of it. She wouldn't be able to eat THAT much. And if she did, she probably wouldn't go to bed for at east a couple of days.   
  
"You forgot one of these," Draco said throwing an M&M package into the heap. Adrienne looked up at him.  
  
"But I don't like those," she said.  
  
"Then I'll eat 'em," They hurried and paid for all the candy and left the shop. Many of the customers where staring at them oddly and when they exited the store Draco turned to his sister.  
  
"Why do you put up with so many muggles?"   
  
"Cuz I don't mind 'em," Draco winced when she said that. He was going to have to make sure that his father never found out about that, even if she was little. He'd go crazy.  
  
"Ooh, can I go in there?" she asked as they passed a toyshop. Draco didn't really feel like going into another store.  
  
"Sure, but I'm staying out here, I'm gonna walk around."  
  
"Okay,"   
  
Draco started to walk the streets of the small town. Not wandering away from the toyshop though. About four minutes after Adrienne had left, Draco heard a scream, which was followed by an awfully familiar voice shout...  
  
"Crucio!"   
  
Draco smiled and hurried toward it. It could only mean one thing and he wanted to be there when it happened. As he turned a corner he saw a little girl. She seemed about the same age as Adrienne and looked a lot like her to. Only she wasn't happy like Adrienne usually was. She was on the ground screaming and shaking in pain. There was a man looming over her in a black cloak. He was holding a wand...laughing. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Suddenly, he pictured his sister in that position and his mouth dropped in shock. The little girl was still screaming. Then, quit unexpectedly, something happened...that had never happened before. And Draco was so shocked that he didn't stop it, couldn't stop it. His eyes started to water as he watched what was going on. As the little girl lay there on the ground being tortured. Muggles were gathering around them, some were crying others were screaming at the man to stop. But all of them were keeping their distance. Not wanting to get hurt.  
  
Then a woman came out from one of these stores and ran to the little girl. The man stopped and put his wand down, leaving the girl limp and crying on the dirt path. The woman looked like the girl's mother and was now hugging the little girl, rocking her back and forth. All the while Draco sat there, with his mouth slightly opened. There wasn't a trace of a smile on his lips, like there should have been, like there usually would have been. The woman looked up at the cloaked figure. Her lip quivered and her eyes held pure hatred.  
  
"What are you?" she asked in a hurt and disgusted voice.  
  
"Your worst enemy, muggle," The man answered in a low hiss that had a hint of revulsion in it. He turned to leave and spotted Draco.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. So nice to see you," he said. Draco's mouth dropped further. Voldemort. Something odd struck Draco in the stomach and a feeling unlike furry swept through him. He had never felt that way toward Voldemort before. Draco started shacking his head and he backed away.  
  
"You'll be able to do that someday, Draco," he said. Draco didn't know what he was thinking but all he wanted to do was get away from Voldemort. From that, that...thing, that monster. He turned and ran to the toyshop to get Adrienne. She was waiting out front when he got there.   
  
"Come on Adrienne we're leaving," he said. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her back to the wizard community.   
  
"But why?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Just because, come on," he didn't know what was going on. He usually enjoyed it when Voldemort did stuff like that. Loved it even. But this time something was different. Something was wrong. He couldn't explain it and didn't want it to be true. It could be, could it? He had never felt... not that way toward muggles. Muggles. The people that were supposed to be below him. Who didn't have a right to anything. Not even to live. All Draco wanted to do was to get home...fast. He started running and Adrienne followed. Draco eyes started to water more and slowly a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily and kept running. What was happening?  
  
  
*A/N: Da Da Da Dum. Yeah, I know. That kinda sucked. I want you to review if you liked it or if you hated it. Then I'll know what to fix Please, Please, Please review. Can any one guess what going to happen? Well, in your review tell me what you think is. Well, cya in the next chapter (MAYBE) 


	2. A New Awakening

*~Chapter Two: A New Awakening~*  
  
Exhausted, Draco stopped running after a few minutes. Reluctantly, he shot a glance behind him and was relieved to see that Voldemort had not followed. But he had other ways of transportation and Draco expected to see him soon. Very soon.  
  
Draco quickly shook his head, not wanting to think about what had happened back there. But what exactly had happened? What was that feeling that he had noticed just before he ran away? It was something that he was used to feeling. But, most of the time this feeling was directed at Harry, and other's whom he hated. Draco thought that thinking about Harry would bring up some kind of angry emotion, but nothing happened. He tried again. Hermione? No, nothing. Ron? Blank. Maybe he had to see them. Yeah that was it. Draco thought of trying one more time. Just once to make sure.  
  
Voldemort. A clear image of the cloaked figure played in his head. Draco could feel himself flush with anger. With anger? When had he, Draco Malfoy, felt anything but loyalty toward the Dark Side? He was part of one of the darkest pureblood wizard families there were.  
  
Draco noticed that Adrienne was staring at him with a worried expression on her face. He looked over at her quickly.  
  
"Are you okay Draco?" she said in a quiet voice as if she were afraid to ask him. But why would she be afraid? Oh, that's right. Draco was supposed to be the big bad boy, who didn't have any feelings. Even his own sister was afraid to show any concern for him?  
  
"I'm fine, Adrienne. Thanks," he said, smiling slightly at her. Just looking at her made him want to cry. But.why?  
  
"Why did we have to leave so soon?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Draco didn't know what to say, he wasn't going to tell her about what was going on. If there was anything going on. He had to get home to think.  
  
"I-it was getting late Adrienne and father wouldn't want us staying out.um.that late,"  
  
Draco thought of something. Father. What would his father do? Draco couldn't go to any Death Eater meeting just yet. Not until he was better. His father would surely.  
  
Draco's eyes widened a bit. For his father too? Just like with Voldemort, Draco could feel his face getting hotter. Now he really wanted to get home. The sun started setting as he stumbled down the path to the manor. When they got up to the front of the house Draco fumbled with the door.  
  
"Damn! I forgot the key," he said, digging in his pockets. He pulled out his wand and tapped it to the doorknob.  
  
"Alohomora," the door clicked open. Draco and Adrienne entered a big walkway filled with pictures. The walls were painted a dark shade of gray and the carpets a deep red. Draco shivered as a draft of cold air passed them. He didn't see anyone.  
  
"Mum!...Father!" he called out. No one answered. The manor was so big. most likely no one heard him. He heard movement upstairs.  
  
"Draco! Is that you?" his father called out from somewhere above him. It sounded like the library.  
  
"Yeah!" Draco called out as he handed a house elf his cloak, and proceeded up the stairs. Tiny footsteps followed him. He looked behind him over at Adrienne. Draco needed to get upstairs. He wanted to find out what was going on.  
  
"Adrienne," he said softly, which surprised him. "Do you always have to follow me around?" She thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes," she answered finally. Draco rolled his eyes. He started walking down a long hall. Every few minutes house elves would come up to him offering him food. There was a light on in a room to Draco's right. He slowly went to it and knocked on the hard wood.  
  
"Father.is that you?" he said. Draco opened the door a crack. Lucius' voice answered.  
  
"Draco, we have a visitor," through the small opening Draco spotted a black cloak. He quickly shut the door and turned around, breathing heavily. Why would he be here? Draco had an extremely bad feeling that he was there to see him. What was he going to do?  
  
"Who is it, Draco?" Adrienne asked excitedly. Draco had completely forgotten that she was there. He couldn't tell her, couldn't let her be exposed to that.  
  
"Nobody.it doesn't concern you, Adrienne," he said, blocking her from the doorway.  
  
"Draco, it does concern me. Move aside," she said, trying to push him out of the way. She was much to small to move him and Draco stood his ground. He couldn't let her in there. If he did, she would eventually turn into one of them. He was already so close that he didn't think that he could stop himself from becoming like Voldemort, like his father. But.just yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to stop it.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my room. Okay?" Draco said. He headed toward the other side of the hall where there was another flight of steps. He looked back and motioned Adrienne to come with him. Reluctantly she followed. Once they were on the third floor Draco was able to breathe easier. To his right there was a large black door. He opened it and entered the room. His luggage had already been brought up. He plopped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what exactly was going on. He felt something next to him and noticed that Adrienne had sat down too.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked him, concerned again. The only thing that he could see was the inside of his hands but Draco suspected that his sister was looking at him worried.again.  
  
"I dunno," he said quietly. Adrienne leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her. Any other time he would have made her get off but something inside him let her stay.  
  
"Draco, there's something wrong.I can feel it," she whispered. He laughed slightly. Her head bounced up and down as his shoulders did.  
  
"I wish it were that easy," he said. Because there was something wrong. But, unlike most things, you couldn't just see it coming. You had to go to it and figure it out for yourself. That's the part Draco didn't like. Figure it out for yourself. And what exactly was he going to have to figure out? That he had been wrong all along? That he didn't want to be a Death Eater now, despite what he was raised up to be and what he was taught? Or that this was some kind of odd dream, though; he had never had dreams like these before if that were true. Maybe he was mistaken and was having an off day. That was it.an off day.  
  
Just then the door opened and a small house elf walked in. His fingers were twining in and out of each of in fear. He stepped up to Draco and in a squeaky voice spoke to him.  
  
"Master Draco.Master Lucius would like to see you in the library. Urgently," he said, bowing his head low after he finished. Draco moaned and looked at the ground. Slowly he got up off of his bed.  
  
"I wanna go too Draco!" Draco held out his hand to stop her.  
  
"No, stay here. You don't want to go there," Draco started to leave the room.  
  
"But why." He was already down the stairs before she could finish her sentence. He got to the library and held up a balled fist to knock on the door. He couldn't go in there. What was going to happen? He was almost certain that their 'visitor' was Lord Voldemort. In the words of Adrienne.he could feel it. Be brought his hand down against the hard wood door several times. There was shuffling noises inside and the door opened. Draco looked around the large room. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls and were filled with books. The fireplace over to his right held the glowing ashes that remained of a fired that had died out not long ago.  
  
"Draco, how come you didn't come in earlier?" his father asked in a stern voice. Draco tried to make up an excuse.  
  
"I...I was tired. You know, riding a train all day can be exhausting," he said quickly. Lucius bent down low and spoke so only Draco could hear him.  
  
"You will not do that again," he said in a voice much like Snape's, he didn't have to raise his voice barely over a whisper and still have people pay undivided attention to his words, "Especially not when our Lord comes to visit," Draco shuddered when he said that. He's not MY Lord, Draco thought, not any more.  
  
"Now," Lucius' voice was still quiet, "Go pay your respects to our guest," Draco slowly walked toward a tall chair where he knew Voldemort was. It was facing away from him. He went around to the front of the chair and seeing the figure in it he bent into a deep bow.  
  
"Your Lordship, I am at your humble service," Draco said, as his father had told him to do so when addressing him. Voldemort got up.  
  
"You have taught him well, Lucius. But I wonder.is it well enough?" Voldemort said, standing now. Draco stared awkwardly at him. What was he talking about?  
  
"I have, My Lord, most efficiently," Lucius said, flashing a menacing smile. He turned to Draco. "Lord Voldemort has told me that you experienced something quite entertaining this afternoon."  
  
Draco gave a puzzled looked. Quite entertaining? Only if you call something as savage as that had been quite entertaining. Again, Draco became disgusted at the figure that loomed before him. This man killed and tortured people and thought it amusing. No, that wasn't true.he wasn't a man. Draco didn't know what he was but he certainly couldn't be human, no living person could be as sadistic as him.  
  
"Well.I." Draco found himself choking on his words. He looked around at the two familiar faces that were in the room. But for some reason Draco felt as if he didn't know them. He didn't even know himself at the moment. It didn't seem like he had since that afternoon, since that 'entertaining' event.  
  
Lucius and Voldemort exchanged glances with each other. Voldemort nodded with an eerie look over at Draco. His eyes widened. What was hidden behind those red slits? What happened to the little boy that those eyes used to belong to? The eyes that now dwelled on the blood and agony of others.  
  
"I am quite sure you will be pleased with the news I have for you young Malfoy," Voldemort said. Draco swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. No, I won't.I.I refuse to.  
  
"This coming Sunday, there is going to be a Meeting. And, if things go correctly, you will be the youngest person to ever become a Death Eater."  
  
Draco looked horrified. Not now! Can't it wait? Lucius looked over at Draco and turned back to Voldemort.  
  
"Lord, don't you think that we should just tell Draco what will be required, just so he can prepare?" he said. Voldemort squinted his eyes as if he didn't like being told what to do. His expression lifted.  
  
"Yes.that would be appropriate," Voldemort turned to Draco. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop. What was he supposed to do? Did he really want to be a Death Eater? He had waited most of his life for this, but now that he would get it.did he actually want it?  
  
"The Becoming has three parts to it. Three test. One for strength, one for knowledge, and one for loyalty. It starts at midnight on the full moon, which happens to be this Sunday. And," his red eyes flashed, "if I gave you any more information I'd be giving the whole thing away."  
  
Loyalty? He couldn't show his loyalty now. This Sunday? That was in two days! Shouldn't he want this? Shouldn't he be elated to be accepted to the Dark Side? He should...but he wasn't. He was scared. Scared of what he was going to have to do.and what was going to happen to him. There was great security concerning Death Eaters these days and Draco certainly didn't want to end up in Azkaban. And what exactly were these test that Voldemort was talking about. Surely, they were created for adult wizards and took a tremendous amount of magic to complete. Was he even going to have to worry about going to Azkaban?  
  
Voldemort was still staring at Draco, penetrating his thoughts. Trying to extract bits and pieces of emotion.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord," he said imperceptibly, looking down at his shoes. Voldemort turned his attention over to Lucius.  
  
"Now, I think I must be going," he hissed. Hot air escaping from the black hole centered above his chin.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. I am honored that you will be seeing my son this coming Sunday," Lucius answered. Voldemort nodded and disappeared.  
  
Draco looked in the spot where he had been. He didn't want to think about what he was going to do this full moon. His breathing increased and he started shaking slightly. He had to get out of here. Quickly he ran out of the room and back up to his chambers. Surprisingly, Adrienne was still sitting on his bed waiting for him. Draco hastily asked her to leave and laid down, resting his head on the soft pillows. There was one thing that he couldn't seem to find an answer too.  
  
What exactly was going on? All these years he had despised Muggles, turned his nose up at them. His whole family hated them and was always fighting to get rid of them as much as possible. Why had he mad fun of people that had Muggle parents even though they were probably as magical as him? The more he thought of it, the less he actually saw wrong with that Granger girl. Or Ron. And Harry for that matter. He could see everyone that he had ever tease or fought with in a new sort of light. Why was everything changing all of a sudden?  
  
Draco's head shot up and he pulled his hands away from his face.  
  
"That girl." he said slowly.  
  
It must have been that girl back in the Muggle village. It must have done something to him. Changed him somehow. He felt so sorry for her. What Voldemort had done to her was wrong. That's the only thing that could describe it. Wrong. She hadn't done anything. The only reason was because she was a Muggle. And, unfortunately, she crossed his path.causing her to pay the price. A price that should never have been made. What else was going to be bought by the lives of innocent bystanders?  
  
This must have been some sort of new awakening. He was seeing everything different. Everything that he had used to be was slipping down the drain after just a few minutes of torture. His father's life revolved around the Dark Side. Around making Purebloods the dominators again. Witches and wizards had always kept they lives a secret. Hiding out in small communities. If there were no Muggles to hide from there would be no need for that. That's always what Draco and his family had believed. But not anymore. At the moment Draco wasn't sure what he believed.  
  
And now he was going to a Death Eater meeting. And the meeting was for him. He was going to have to go through a series of test. But what would they be? Knowledge? Draco tried remembering everything that he was ever taught but for some reason his mind was going blank. Strength.he had plenty of that, but under pressure would he be able to pull it off? And loyalty. how exactly were they going to test him for that one? There was absolutely no way to prepare for that test. Especially concerning that he didn't have much loyalty.  
  
Draco sighed and looked out the window. Would he even survive to see Hogwarts again? 


	3. The Becoming

Well.Wow! I'm so happy ppl reviewed! Only two people reviewed for the last ch. But I don't care. I'll put thankx and stuff in the next chappie. Please review some more!  
  
*Chapter Three: The Becoming*  
  
The next two days seemed to pass in rapid timing. One o'clock Sunday, Draco sat on his bed cramming all the knowledge he could possibly get into his head. All of his schoolbooks lay scattered across his mattress.  
  
"Banishing Charm.that might be useful," Draco pointed his wand at the closed book next to him.  
  
"Attio!" The book flew across they room and hit a mirror, which gave a little scream (talking mirrors were so annoying). Draco threw his arms over his face as bits of glass toppled down on to his bed.  
  
"Shit! That's seven years of bad luck.like I need THAT now," he brushed some glass bits off his lap.  
  
"Reparo!" The glass was suddenly sucked back into the frame and you couldn't even tell that it had been broken.  
  
"Good, wouldn't want to pay for that," he said returning to his books. For some reason he seemed to be in a better mood at the moment. Probably, with all the reading he was doing right now, it's was helping him take his mind off things. Especially things that had to do with Voldemort.  
  
"Avis? I'm not going to need that one, that's for sure."  
  
Unexpectedly, Draco started having a lot of fun learning about all these different curses and spells.  
  
I should do this more often, he thought, though.not with the whole Death Eater thing coming up.  
  
He got to the part of the book where it talked about the Unforgivable curses. Draco's fun stopped abruptly and he glared down at the book, a hint of fear in his eyes. It had brought him back to the reality of what was happening tonight. The past few days his was just kept putting it off like it was some kind of bad dream.well, dreams can come true, but he didn't want this one to.  
  
He traced a shaky finger over the word 'Crucio' written on the paper. In that form it seemed so innocent, just another word, like all the others in the volume. Draco clenched his fist and could feel his nails digging into his palms.  
  
If I see one more person do that to somebody.I'll kill them with my own bare hands, he thought to himself, slowly and painfully.  
  
Draco suddenly became very scared of what would happen tonight. There was just no way he could be ready in time. What if he had to go up against a dragon or a hippogriff? He was still scared of them since the incident in third year. What if he was forced to go up against Voldemort himself? He probably wouldn't be able to handle that. He was still only sixteen. To go against a full-grown wizard? That would be mad.  
  
Feeling he couldn't cram anymore into his head even if he tried, Draco shoved all the books off his bed a lied down. As he pulled the soft black duvet over him he looked passed the bedpost and out the window. The sky was turning dark and filled with clouds.  
  
It's going to rain, he thought, just what I need to put a damper on my spirits.  
  
Draco threw his arm over his face and closed his eyes. It was so relaxing, alone in his room. All his troubles seemed to melt away as he listened to the steady drips of water that had now started falling onto the window. Feeling suddenly tired, Draco let sleep take over and dissolved into blackness.  
  
  
  
When he awoke, Draco felt an uneasy silence in the air. Something didn't seem to be right. His insides started turning and twisting within each other. Making tight knots. He looked around to the tiny clock on his nightstand. The face was black with red vines creeping up the sides and the hands were green snakes. They were bewitched to look alive and they slithered and turned as they moved across the numbers. A short fat snake, the hour snake, was resting on the eleven. Draco's stomach fell; they would probably be leaving any second. Though, the graveyard that the Meeting would be taking place wasn't to far away, Draco couldn't Apparate and had no faster way to get there than the family carriage.  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door that Draco recognized as his father's. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed, almost tripping on his copy of 'Great Hexes and How to Use Them'. Slowly and dramatically he headed toward the door and grabbed the handle. He turned it and opened to the menacing face of his father. Lucius smirked down at his son with great interest.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon," he said and, as he looked over to the window, added, "I suggest that you bring an extra cloak."  
  
"Yes," Draco answered through clenched teeth. He started to close the door but Lucius held a hand out and stopped him. Staring down with cold gray eyes. Always he was staring at him like that. No love, no affection. Other than that Draco often called him father, you would never guess the two were related. Draco constantly found himself asking what he had done to deserve this. He didn't have any real friends. Nobody who he could really care about, nobody who cared for him. He had no a real family, outside of his sister. But she was getting just the same. And soon she would rot, as Draco had. And become cold and bitter. Snapping insults like snake venom at enemies. With no care but for power and to have others fear them. And after long times at thinking what he had done, Draco had finally came to the conclusion in the pass day that he had deserved it. He had never once showed any care for another person. Adrienne was an exception. She could make almost any one change. Go from bad to good, miserable to content. He deserved all he got. Deserved everyone to hate him and think him just some other rich snob with no feelings, who was cruel and unbreakable. Because he put out like he DIDN'T have any feelings. Always tucking them away inside and not letting them come out, so no one could see them. Feelings made you weak. And if you were weak, you didn't survive, that was something his father had taught him. And soon he'd be learning another thing from his father. He never learned anything useful from Lucius, never learned anything that could do good for the world. Soon he would be learning to Death Eater, would learn how to take a little power and turn it into something that made people shiver, something that could give you whatever you wanted.  
  
"You'd better straighten yourself out, Draco. Shape up.the time has come for you to start following in my footsteps and I will NOT have you fail me again as you have done before. I will not be embarrassed by your weakness. Tonight is your last chance to prove yourself to me. You don't even want to imagine what will happen if you don't," he sneered and turned around, disappearing down the stairs. Draco shut the door and proceeded to his wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a long black cloak. His Meeting cloak. On the upper left side was a small patch of silver. The image of a skull with a long serpent protruding from it's gaping jaws. It seemed alive in the dim light of the fire. Quickly he threw it over himself and fastened the clasped, which were magical silver snakes that opened their mouths and clamped them onto each other to hold the cloak closed. Picking up a brush he carefully moved it throw his hair though it didn't need it. It was already soft and in place falling to the sides of his face with some strands in front of his eyes.  
  
He walked up to the mirror on the far left wall. Looking at himself he notice how pale he looked against the black. That's how he always looked. The only two colors he ever wore were black and dark velvety green. He looked at his eyes, which were wide with fear. They looked like exact duplicates of a full moon. Silver gray and shining with light, which was rare for him.  
  
He noticed that the image of himself was shaking. And uncontrollable shaking. Moving his whole body.  
  
"It's just because it's so cold," he convinced himself, although he new the real reason where the trembling was coming. Apprehension. Complete and utter fear. He had never felt this scared in his entire life. He was never this scared when he was in the forest, before a test, or the many times that his father had tortured him and beat him for not living up to his standards. He was truly honestly scared. He looked over at the clock again. The snakes seemed to be quickening. Getting faster to his destination of twelve o'clock. It was already 11:30. Time to leave. He dragged himself toward his door, out of his room, and down two flights of stairs. He entered a high ceiling family room and saw his father sitting in a huge chair by the fire. Lucius looked up at him with slight amusement.  
  
"Well, well, well, you seem to be ready. Are you?" Draco quickly put his hand in his robes to make sure he hadn't forgotten his wand, which would be the worst thing to do. If he forgot it. how stupid would he feel then?  
  
"Y-yes," he said, his eyes flickering on Lucius and then moving to the smooth tiled floor.  
  
"Then we'll be leaving.now," Lucius got up and walked past Draco, leaving him in the room. The tile wasn't very interesting, the green and black moved like a small whirlwind in the firelight. He stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Lucius snapped to Draco's turned back. He sighed heavily and faced his father.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he replied solemnly. Draco's father waited for him by the large oak front doors and headed out side. Gradually, Draco fallowed. Stepping out onto the porch he twisted his head upward. Dark masses of clouds covered the sky, blocking the moon. Sheets of rain fell down, soaking the environment that was surrounding him. As he headed down the steps a bolt of lightening stretched across the sky, illuminating the courtyard making the round black carriage visible.  
  
Draco followed his father into the shiny black stagecoach. Where he sat down thankful to be out of the rain. Although, he'd be back out there soon enough. And for a long time too. Exactly how long would the Meeting be? It would probably depend on him.  
  
He sat across from his father. Hands crossed in his lap, shaking.  
  
"It's just because it's cold," he whispered to himself again. His father looked up inquiring.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Draco tried to stop the shuddering but couldn't.  
  
"Father, is this. am I going to be. safe?" the second the words were out of his mouth Draco had wished he hadn't said them. His father's only reaction, however, was laughter. Deep ringing laughter. It seemed to make the whole carriage quiver with its intensity. Draco couldn't see what had been so funny. He was rather scared. And that was something to joke about. But, in his father's eyes it must have been.  
  
"What? What's funny?" Draco said, irritation showing in his eyes. His father stopped and looked at him.  
  
"You are. I had forgotten how humorous you can be at times," Draco stared at his father in shock. Then, sitting back in his chair, he crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip, pouting. Nothing seemed to be going his way lately.  
  
Abruptly, the carriage came to a halt. Slowly, Draco emerged from it to face a large iron gate. The hinges were rusted. It seemed as if no one had been there for years. Vines were twining in and out from the bars and it didn't look too welcoming. Lucius stepped in front of Draco and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Selite," he said, and the door swung open emitting long creaking sounds. A chill ran through Draco's body as he stepped into the cemetery. Lucius turned to him, his cloak rustling in the breeze, rain falling on the top of his head and shoulders.  
  
"There are wards and protections spells all over this place. So that nobody uninvited can get in.or see us for that matter," he said, slipping his wand back in his pocket and patting it with his hand.  
  
Draco nodded once and started heading over to the other side of the cemetery where he could see a mass of black figures all circled around one. Voldemort. He always wanted to be the center of things.  
  
A hush fell over the Death Eaters as Voldemort turned to acknowledge Draco and Lucius. Draco could feel all eyes on him as he stared down at a puddle by his feet. Voldemort came over to them and rested his and on Draco's shoulder. He shuddered under the Dark Lord's touch. It was cold. Unwelcoming.  
  
"I see our guest of honor has arrived," Voldemort said, looking down at him. He said 'guest of honor' with an emphasis that Draco couldn't decipher.  
  
Draco was lead into the middle of the circle now. He felt like he was being presented on some type of plaque. A trophy.  
  
"We are all here today to honor young Mr. Malfoy here with The Becoming." Voldemort was quickly cut off.  
  
"'The Becoming'? Isn't that a little cliché? One can only guess why it's named that. I'm 'Becoming' a Death Eater," Draco said. He always tried to be sarcastic when he was nervous. It seemed to calm him.  
  
The crowd fell silent again and it appeared that some were stifling laughter. Either because of his cheek.or his foolishness, Draco wasn't sure. Voldemort turned to him, his red eyes flashed with amusement.  
  
"So, you want to be funny? I assure you it won't help," he said. Draco felt his courage starting to build. He looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny, that's just the way I am. Sardonic and in your face." he said, crossing his arms. He looked down at his watch. 11:59. They'd better get a move on. He took a deep struggled breath. If you didn't show weakness, you'd pass the test. Draco was sure he wanted to become a Death Eater now. To push all what had happened in the passed few days further into the back of his mind. Eventually hey would just go away and he'd be able to continue his life as normal as it had always been. Well, if you'd like to call that normal.  
  
"I think it's time we get started, don't you?" he asked, as his watch clicked to midnight. Voldemort squinted his eyes in Draco's direction. He put his hand up to his face and tapped the bridge of his nose with his index finger. He pulled it down into a loose fist.  
  
"Yes. It is," he said. The surrounding Death Eaters were talking amongst themselves in whispered voices.  
  
"To become a Death Eater can be a complicated thing," he said, which caused the group to fall silent. "You have to be willing to give yourself up entirely to me. If you betray me, there will be a heavy price. If you serve me well, you will be rewarded with wealth and power. You see, the Wizard world of this time have been blinded when it comes to Muggles.  
  
"Somewhat like they say with beauty, power is in the eye of the beholder. And if that beholder doesn't know how to use it properly, then it will go to was-" Voldemort's short speech was cut off but a loud splitting sound filling the air. Everyone turned to it to see a tree branch being struck by lightning and crashing to the ground. Draco became aware of his surrounding again and found himself soaked. His silvery hair matted to his forehead. Water dripping from his lashes. He suddenly realized how cold he was and wished he had listened to his father when he said to bring an extra cloak.  
  
The tree branch burst into flames, igniting the bushes around it. Voldemort turned back to Draco.  
  
"Ah, where was I?" he asked. Draco, not wanted to listen to any more of his ranting replied, "You were just getting to the part where I take my test for strength, my Lord," he said, trying to hide a smirk. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Draco heard the Death Eaters around him start talking again. He saw the figure he knew was his father do a double take. Voldemort squinted his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy. If you are so ready then we will begin. Now, I told you there were three test, did I not?" he said. Draco wiped some water off his nose and nodded. Voldemort continued.  
  
"We'll I was only telling you part of the truth. There will be only two tests. For the strength and knowledge will be combined. And what a better way to test strength and knowledge, than with a duel?" Draco's face fell.  
  
How did I know this was coming? He thought. Lemme guess who I'm up against.  
  
"And who will this duel be with my lord?" Draco asked. Voldemort look down at him.  
  
"Well, with me for starters." Draco's mouth fell open. How could he duel HIM. He knew that would happen. He was never going to make it out of this alive.  
  
"With.with YOU my Lord?" he stammered. Voldemort smiled at his slight fear.  
  
"Yes, shall we get started? Now this is not till the death, although, I wish it could be,"  
  
"Okay," Draco said, holding out his wand. His arm was shaking. Half from nervousness and half from being so cold.  
  
"Now, you know the proper way to duel I presume?" Draco nodded and bowed. He saw Voldemort dip his head slightly. As Draco returned to his standing position something large and white hit his shoulder. A spell.  
  
"Ow, shit!" he said, he glanced over at his arm, it was bleeding. He looked up confused for Voldemort hadn't cursed Draco, it was someone else. Draco looked around. One of the Death Eaters was laughing.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" he asked, blindly. Another curse hit him in the stomach this time. It had been from his father.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that part," Voldemort added, sounding amused. "You'll be fighting them also..." Draco's eyes grew as wide a dinner plates. He was still clutching his abdomen.  
  
"All of them?!" he asked, gasping for breath and staring in horror at the now armed Death Eaters. He couldn't possibly go against them. He'd get killed. Maybe they wanted that...  
  
"Yes, all of them. What? You can't do it?" Voldemort answered. "They all had to,"  
  
Draco looked up at him. "Yes, but.....but they weren't 16!" he said, slightly outraged.  
  
"Are your scared?" Voldemort asked. "Because if you are we can stop now. But then, you will have to suffer the consequences. Do you know what happens to people who fail these tests?"  
  
"I have a feeling that I don't want to," Draco said slowly. Voldemort smirked, it seemed, in a very Draco-like fashion.  
  
"Well, since they know all our secrets, we would want them blabbing, and since memory charms can be broken, we just..." he was cut off.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll go on with it. Besides, we already started," and with that he pointed his wand at a surrounding Death Eater and shouted: "Attio!" and watched with success as the cloaked man flew into a headstone. Voldemort looked at him.  
  
"Not bad..." Draco smiled at this, until he added, "For a first year,"  
  
Draco was fuming. Then he thought of something. These people were always using bad curses on Muggles and such, but he would have bet 100 galleons that most of them had never felt it for themselves. He pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater.  
  
"Let's see how this feels," he said, dodging a curse that was sent his way. "Crucio," it seemed only fitting that these men should feel what they were bringing upon those poor Muggles, especially, certain young female ones as he had seen earlier.  
  
The Death Eater, who happened to be Vincent's father (Draco mentally swore at himself and was sure that his "friend" would be furious at this action), fell to the ground and squirmed in pain. Draco smirked down at him and almost laughed. This felt good. Having so much control over another human being. He was starting to feel just like his old self and thought things weren't getting so screwed up after all.  
  
He felt something hit his face and he was knocked backwards. His head slammed into hard granite and looked up to see a large tombstone. He gave a small gasp.  
  
It wasn't just any tombstone. Draco thought for a moment. Why had Voldemort chosen this cemetery? The very cemetery where two of his worst enemies had been buried. Draco looked back at the engraved words.  
  
Lily & James Potter  
  
1960-1981  
  
He had never really felt sorry for Potter..not until now that is. It seemed like lead had just been dropped into his stomach and he stared at the writing for a few moment before standing up again. Several Death Eaters were now approaching him. Draco suddenly felt glad that he had at least paid some attention in Transfiguration. For, within a few moments three Death Eaters lay at his feet looking suspiciously like raccoons.  
  
Draco was starting to have fun after ten minutes had finally passed. Voldemort didn't seem to be doing much but watching from the sidelines. Several times Draco had "accidentally" directed a curse or hex at his father and knew that he would pay dearly for it later but it didn't matter. He had managed only to get hit a few more times. At the moment, it seemed a couple of the Death Eaters were getting ready to ambush him. Draco thought of the perfect curse but couldn't exactly remember how it had went. Finally, the thought came to him and he carefully aimed his wand at his attackers.  
  
"Avis!" he said. Some of the Death Eaters stopped and Draco thought he had gotten them until he looked up and tiny white tufts were emerging from his wand.  
  
"Shit...birds?!" he was horrified as the Death Eaters drew nearer, laughing at his folly.  
  
"That's enough," came Voldemort's voice from behind him. The Death Eaters shrank back amongst the shadows.  
  
"I'll let you pass this one. But, whether the next task is difficult or not, depends on you. Come with me,"  
  
Draco stared at him. He was already finished with both of the first tasks? That seemed WAY too fast. And too easy. What would the next one be? It could quite possibly be as short but Draco was sure that it would be more challenging. Either physically...or mentally.  
  
He wasn't sure where Voldemort was leading him. Nor did he want to know. They seemed to be taking awhile and were going rather quietly. Draco could feel the presence of the Death Eater around him. He shuddered.  
  
Can't we just hurry with it already! He wanted to shout. It's so bloody cold out here!  
  
Voldemort stopped suddenly, causing Draco to run into him.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked, regaining his balance.  
  
"We have a little present for you Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort hissed. Draco gave him a confused look and glanced in the direction he was pointing. There was a low green table entwined with serpents. There were torches surrounding it. Slowly, Draco made his way over to it. What would it be? What would he had to do. Was he going to sit up there and have them torture him or something. Draco didn't think he'd be able to take that if it was it.  
  
He neared the table and, upon seeing what was lying on it, froze... 


	4. In the Meaning of Life.....and Death

Dear lord, I cried writing parts of this.. You guys better appreciate it too..  
  
Chapter Four: In the Meaning of Life...And Death  
  
Draco stared down in half shock, half confusion at what lay in front of him. It was over. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. This wasn't happening; it must have all been some kind of dream. A very horrible, cruel dream. And Draco desperately wanted to wake up before something happened. His breathing seemed to stop, his heart beat speed up. He was totally oblivious to everything around him. The pouring rain, intense cold.  
  
"Loyalty can be a beautiful thing. If not one of the only beautiful things in this world," came Voldemort's voice from some where behind him. Draco didn't pay attention. He had collapsed to his knees and was starting to breathe heavily. Rapid painful breaths. His lungs felt as though they were about to explode.  
  
Slowly, he turned his head away from the table.  
  
"Y-you.can't be serious," he stuttered. Voldemort smirked at him.  
  
"I am VERY serious Mr. Malfoy. If you don't finish this test...you die,"  
  
"I can't...I-I won't do it,"  
  
"You can and you will. Or else you will be forced to," Voldemort hadn't Draco a small sharp object. A dagger. Snakes entwining on his hilt. The reality of all this came flooding into Draco. He shook is head furiously.  
  
"No," he said flatly. Voldemort merely nodded.  
  
"Fine," he hissed. "You chose the hard way," Voldemort thrust out his wand and he suddenly a feeling of nothingness swept over him. He wasn't sure what was happening. But, he had felt it before. Sometime in DADA perhaps. It was as if he was watching everything from far away. He couldn't control his actions. Couldn't stop himself. He.no the Draco he was watching stood up from the ground and grasped the dagger in his hands. Slowly he made his way to the table. Draco wanted to yell at himself to stop. To quite what he was doing. But nothing worked. Draco reached the table and stared down. His eyes void of any feelings or emotions. He brought his hand high in the air...and plunged.  
  
Suddenly, the spell was over. Draco cried out as though he had been burned. He didn't dare look down. There was some kind of thick liquid on his hands. He closed his eyes and gulped. He peeled his eyes away from the darkness and opened them...  
  
"Adrienne..." he whimpered. He looked down at her. Her long blond hair was in tangles, her pony tail had fallen out. Draco gasped and fell on to her. Clutching her tiny body in his hands. He buried his face in her chest sobbing. But, no tears came out. He was just gulping for air. Hiccupping almost. He felt her stir a tiny bit. He brought his eyes to her face. She opened her mouth. Tears were streaking her face.  
  
Two words were all that came out. "Draco...why?" Suddenly, her eyes lost every thing and became blank. Her head dropped to her side, her heart stopped.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled into her shoulder. He wouldn't let go of her. He would NEVER let go of her. "What have I done? What have I done?" he cried. He didn't care what people thought of him now. Didn't care about those stupid Death Eaters. He didn't even care about dying. His only thought was that he wanted Adrienne back. Needed her back. He couldn't go on living without her. He couldn't go on living knowing he had did this to her. Knowing that he had brought her so much pain that had lead to her death.  
  
"Ah, how touching," Voldemort said, starting to circle them. "But what IS the meaning of life and death. Nobody really knows for certain. But we all know that if something is weak...it doesn't survive. And she was weak Draco, and you know it. She would have died sooner or later, preferably sooner. She was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. You're helping to...let's say...purify your blood. She was useless to you. She took up space an energy. And yet..you loved her. Almost enough to betray what you are. So, that's why she had to go. Blame yourself if you will..."  
  
And that's exactly what he did...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next few minutes seemed to passed in a blur. Draco didn't talk, didn't move. He stood completely still. He watched as the Death Eaters moved around him. They quickly went to Adrienne to collect some of her blood. Why? Draco had no clue. Many of them were muttering small incantations. Draco couldn't hear what they were saying. He couldn't hear anything for that matter except for his dear sister's last words, "Draco...why?" Those words would be imprinted on his soul forever. Until he died. He could tell what was to come. He would live his life in total nothingness, having nightmares day and night. Oblivious to the world around him. As he was now. Only now something caught his eyes. He turned his head toward it.  
  
A Death Eater had moved to his side and was smearing blood on his upper- left arm. Adrienne's blood. A sick feeling came to his stomach and Draco thought that if this all wasn't over soon he'd puke...or worse. Faint.  
  
Voldemort, who had been watching at a safe distance, came over to him.  
  
"And now my boy...you become a Death Eater," he said, setting his wand over the blood spot. Draco stared down at it with enormous gray eyes. Voldemort started muttering something and light was coming from the spot on Draco's arm. The pain was almost unbearable. He bit down on his tongue to stop from screaming. He tasted blood in his mouth. The pain continued for the next minute or so. Just when Draco thought he couldn't stand any more of it and would rather die, it stopped. He sighed in slight relief and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Look at it. It's beautiful, isn't it," Voldemort said, staring down at Draco's arm.  
  
And slowly, Draco too looked down at his left arm. What once was bare skin was now imprinted with a black skull, snake protruding from its mouth, piercing red eyes. The Dark Mark. Scorching his skin, black on white...forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next week or so paced without event. Draco didn't eat, sleep, talk, anything. He didn't know exactly what was happening to him. Now matter how much he thought about his sister, he couldn't shed a tear. It was as if he had gone into some sort of deeper grieve, much worse than crying. His emotions were blank, his expression was blank. A dark cloud of sorrow seemed to be hovering over him but it hadn't yet rained, leaving him in darkness. And without the rain, there would never be a rainbow. Never be a cure for his mourning.  
  
For the past two days he had sat at the edge of his bed, staring out the window. The sky outside was black dreary. He slowly rocked back and forth. Back and forth. It became a sort of rhythm. Left, right, forward, backward. On his lap sat two objects. A small blood stained dagger and a picture. A small blond girl smiled and waved from the photo. She was wearing a long pink sundress. Her gray eyes filled with laughter and joy.  
  
Despite all the festivities going on around him, Draco was totally unaware that it was indeed Christmas day. Though he had many, Draco wouldn't go down to receive his gifts. He wouldn't hand out his either.  
  
Draco hadn't seen his father since the Meeting and was unable to see that he too was in mourning, though not as great as him.  
  
How was he supposed to go to school? There must be some way to get out of it, mustn't there? There was no way he could be around that many people all at once. He wouldn't be able to bear it.  
  
All too soon, Draco found himself packing his school things, the day before. How would people react? Surely, someone knew by now. Maybe Vincent and Gregory did. Maybe even Pansy.  
  
As he walked out the door, school things dragging behind him. He looked out into the yard. He could remember taking Adrienne to the candy shop as though it were yesterday.  
  
'You're really going to take me?' she had asked hopefully. Draco had looked up at his father as though pleading not to make him do it. Draco cursed himself for ever thinking that. He had wasted every precious moment with her. And now she was gone. He would never hear her voice, her laughter, her cries. He would never see those beautiful gray eyes always looking curious and innocent. Would never be able to feel her flowing hair as it twisted in the wind behind her. Never again. Draco gulped and stepped down the path. He made his way to the car. He watched as it pulled out and drove off down the road. Sat there silently as they made their way to Kings Cross to meet the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Draco didn't pay attention to the fact that he was surrounded by people now. Men, women, children. All running around with luggage of different shapes and sizes. Draco saw people he recognized by none of it registered in his brain. He walked through everything without thinking. Passed the barrier without looking at the many he was colliding with. People came up to him, talked to him, gave him odd looks. He paid attention to none of it.  
  
Draco was suddenly aware of a presence on his left. A fare off voice broke through his tiny barrier and shook him back to the realization of where he actually was.  
  
"Draco? Draco! Come on, there trains already stopped, you need to get off or we're going to be late," it was Pansy. Couldn't the girl just take the hint that he wanted to be left alone?  
  
Slowly, he made his way after her and exited the train. Dim sunlight poured down on him from the sky which was speckled with dark clouds off in the east. He turned his head and looked up at the looming figure that was Hogwarts...he was back...  
  
A/N!: Okay, I know that was a little too short (a little? I mean WAY too short) but I wanted to make him going back to school a new chapter. And besides, don't you think enough's happen to him for a while? Yes, you can shoot me know for being so absolutely mean and cruel to Draco. But you might want to save all your bullets for later because more is to come.  
  
Bravo to those who guess it would be his sister. You get a cookie for your mind works the same way as mine does...  
  
P.S. did anyone else find that a bit angsty? 


	5. Note for You

All right, you guys… I think I'm going to re-write this story completely. I don't like how it turned out and I started it a long time ago _and _I think I can do much better than this. So… I'm just telling you that if you might like this at least a little bit, I'm going to start it all over again and even finish it. I've been asked by some people when and if I _will _finish it and I had always been leery because I didn't like how it was… but now I'm changing that she it doesn't matter… I _will _be finishing it sometime soon. Yays…

© Noto


End file.
